


Light My AirStream #2

by pinkyapples



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapples/pseuds/pinkyapples
Summary: The Second time the trailer burned, Juliette was again responsible, albeit as "Eve" the mother of a rather pissed off 18 year old.





	Light My AirStream #2

****

Evenesa stood watching the flames engulf the 1950s "Globe Trotter" AirStream trailer. There's the remnants of a campfire. Enough for the Police and Fire Department to conclude shoddy fire safety the reason for the fire. 

This would be the second trailer to burn onsite. Most will be salvageable, she'd rung 911 five minutes before setting the blaze. She could hear the sirens clearly now. Fire flared brightly as she made her way back to the car. 

Besides, her cousin Diana was "the wonder", Kelly backed everything to "Grimm" Cloud and The Triplets (Dieter, Fredrik and Juliette) were Human/Fuchsbau/Blutbad. If "The Quintet" couldn't solve Wesen crime without the physical use of a crappy silver trailer: they didn't deserve to be Grimm. 

Truthfully, she wasn't as vindictive as either of her parents. But this would be the last time her cousins or others backed out of "family time" because some idiot Wesen decided to commit crime. 

Maybe in the old days when everyone were more foe than friend, it was Portland,Oregan, afterall. However these days her family, blood or otherwise, controlled nearly everything Wesen. 

Uncle Nick was Southern Precinct Police Captain alongside Detective Wu. 

Aunt Adalind was Mayor. Uncle Hank was a Councillor.

Uncle Monroe and Aunt Roselee were respected Wesen Council. 

Her father was the current ruler of The Royal House of Kronenberg, Vienna.

Her mother worked alongside Alexander Mann and The Wesen Council. 

Her favourites were Aunt Trubel a badass Grimm and "Uncle" Josh. 

They lived, more or less, in Philadelphia. Trubel still worked with Hadrian's Wall. Josh worked at a Pawn Shop and reluctant median between Wesen and Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennenkept. 

Evenesa spent a great portion of her school years with them because of her parents intrigue either for, or against, The Royal Family, Wesen Council or each other. The three weren't mutually exclusive. 

These thoughts occupied her en route to her own little hideaway. 

The cottage had been abandoned for nearly twelve years before she'd brought it. Virtually untraceable back to her or her family, close, extended or otherwise. Sometimes it paid being the daughter of "Eve" and Sean Renard. Backs-stabbing, power hungry, bitch and bastard that they were. 

Evenesa isn't sure if 'not' being something supernatural from a YA romance is reason enough for doing what she did, but frankly she doesn't give a damn. 

Her parents tried to instill the core belief of "do unto others as you would have them do for you". 

Albeit with a more often than not with an Assassin Hexenbiest/ Royal Zauberbiest Halvbud twist. 

Which seemed all well and good until Evenesa had something important she had expected to, share with her family. 

She had invited THE FAMILY to attend her High School Graduation. The least they could do was attend. She knew her father could not, Royal Duty and Wesen Council business took president. Alexander stood in his place. Eve beside him. 

Adalind was guest of honor. Josh was the only other member of the family to make the ceremony. 

The others couldn't make it because of some Wesen crime. Bullshit. 

This "Wesen" crime war had been rumbling along all year. It was part of the reason Evenesa hadn't spent Spring Break with her friends. Definitely the reason her boyfriend had broken up with her.

Attending Prom dateless didn't brother her much, friends and alcohol solved that issue. Unfortunately, it also gave her time to wallow in self righteous pity. 

Which saw her drive up to Uncle Nick's land in Josh's car, ransack the Grimm Trailer and torch it. 

The irony is not lost on her. 

***

The minute he hung up Nick rubbed his hand down his face. Shook his head and stood. Walking out his office he motioned Wu to follow him. 

Sean had told him of his daughter buying the land where the old postman's cottage stood. He'd asked Nick to subtly see she was looked after and he in turn had pushed her towards using Bud's son as a carpenter for refurbishing. 

It didn't look much different, just cleaned up and structurally sound. She seemed to have kept the small figurines but everything else had gone. 

Nick loved his niece but she could hold a grudge like no other and he felt the fire was more a release of years worth of small sleights than an act of drunken foolishness. 

***

The interrogation rooms never changed. Considering his family, it was only a matter of time before one of them sat opposite them. 

"So, you burnt down the trailer because we couldn't come to graduation?" Wu asked. 

Nick sighed while observing the questioning. 

"yes" Evenesa stated. 

"And that's supposed to excuse criminal intent?" Wu raised an eyebrow. 'I' m unimpressed and disappointed' clearly stated by the action. 

"No, and I know I did wrong and will face the consequences." She huffed, that really wasn't the point and all three knew it. 

"You know we would have been there if we could have been. This is more than a slap on the wrist for a temper tantrum." Nick spoke quietly coming to sit opposite her. 

"BULLSHIT" 

Wu and Nick both flinched, shared a look that conveyed 'here it comes' and waited. 

"Bullshit. Between our family we run the Wesen Council locally and Internationally. Not to mention Hadrian's Wall, The European Royals and a good deal of dubious international crime. Great oxymoron that is by the by. Point is you all could have designated minions to cover The One Day I Wanted My Family with me to celebrate. Mum came, Dad delegated as usual but none of you others have an excuse."

She shifted then continued. A diatrite worth of nearly eighteen years frustration and disappointment finally vented. 

"... but, No. Miss 'Wonderful and Omniscient' couldn't possibly lower herself to go shopping with her "Little Cousin" even if it is for Her First Real Party. "We have to sort this Fuchsteufelwild/Wendigo territory mess"... Or like when my Netball team made the Junior High School National Finals and The Triplets didn't come because they were playing 'Lacrosse'... which was crap, they just said that to go party with their friends, like they do Every Damn Weekend, That! was more important?... And you both knew Mike Smith had asked me to Junior Prom and didn't even Offer to chaperone and Aunty Ada didn't help me shop for a dress… And then he broke up with me that night and all you lot cared about was stupid wannabe 'Black Crow mark whatever'.. "

Evenesa sniffed loudly, tried to stop the tears from falling, gave up and finished her explanation. 

"I have been to Every stupid thing deemed important to you and it just seems like none of you have ever tried to do likewise. Mummy and Daddy aren't the nicest, most of the time but that shouldn't matter. At least that's what I think. Besides, Kelly backs up every book and case notes to "Grimm" Cloud. Dieter has more weapons at his storage unit and IT can just think up a weapon or spell."

"Diana," Nick reaches across and takes her hand. 

"Yeah, whatever. I'm sorry Fredrik's drawings got burnt. They were funny." 

Wu reached out to pat her shoulder before they both left the room. Behind the two-way mirror The Quintet looked at each other. 

"She's really rather clever, isn't she?" Dieter said, amusement in his tone. The others looked at him incredulously. "Well, it is. Just enough damage to set us back a month or so. The Parentals have to deal with her in person. Likewise Uncles and Aunts, clever little minx." 

He tapped at the window and through the glass they saw Evenesa smile cheekily and poke her tongue at them. 

Things were never dull in the Grimm world. 

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Binge watched the last couple of seasons and felt this response. Probably won't do anything else in this fandom. Love the show.


End file.
